Jason and Lorelai's Life together
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: takes place after Jason shows up at the Dragonfly to tell Lorelai that Richard has ruined his life and is panicking on what to do and where he might end up and Lorelai find's out she's pregnant with Jason's baby at the test run after the nanny and prof ep
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the Inn's van pulls away, Lorelai sees Jason exiting his car and is approaching

''Well this is a nice surprise'' Lorelai says

''Well apparently this is a day for surprises'' he says

''Oh what's the matter?'' she asks

''I just spent the entire day trying to track down your father'' he tells her

''Do you want to sit or plant or...'' Lorelai asks

''I left messages at his house, on his cell phone...finally I went to the office and he wasn't there'' Jason says

''O-okay'' she says

''The only people that were there were two extremely uncomfortable looking secretaries who practically threw their back out trying to avoid eye contact with me'' he says

''Why?'' she asks him

''Why?'' he says in a questioning tone

Yes that's a good question I asked myself the same thing and then I got a call from Richard's lawyer'' he tells her

''yea and What did he want?'' she asks him

''To tell me that Richard's going back into business with my father'' Jason tells her

''What!'' she says

''Jason be serious... no, my father wouldn't do that'' she tells him

'' I am and He did '' he tells her

''No that company forced him out'' she tells him

''now they have welcomed him back in he has his own boutique company under their banner, a big office, no overhead'' Jason says

''Well there must be some mistake'' Lorelai says looking confused

''Mistake?'' he asks

''don't you get it he is taking all our clients with him I...can't believe it I thought it was one of those crazy, not-so-funny, Billy-Crystal-At-The-Oscars kind of jokes so I spent the last two hours calling every client I could and they're all gone'' he tells her

''Oh Jason'' she says in disbelief

''The ones I brought in from my father's company the ones I've brought in since their all gone'' he says

''How could he do this?'' she asks him

'' How could my father just take the business from you?'' she asks him

''Oh, no no no He left me the business but without the clients the business consists of some stationery, a coffee maker, and some rubber pencil grips'' he tells her

''I don't understand Why would my father do that'' she says

''Because it's brilliant It's perfect He gets my dad to drop the lawsuit, he makes some extra cash, and he's sitting pretty'' he says

''it Makes perfect sense'' he says

''But he was your partner'' she says

''And now he's the guy running around town, bad-mouthing me''

''It is amazing uour father has done a very thorough job I've got nothing He has ruined my reputation'' he says

''What do I do now?'' he asks her

''I don't know Move Start over somewhere else? What?'' He's pacing nervously

''Well you can't move''

''Well I have to work and he's making it pretty impossible for me to work here'' he says

'' Oh my God I'm gonna end up in Houston.'' he says in a freaked tone

''Jason...'' she says to try and calm him down

''Where all the financial wash ups wash up. It's gonna be me and the Enron boys smoking cigars while their ankle cuffs beep in the background'' he says in a panicked tone

''What can I do?'' she asks

''Nothing I just needed to vent I'm okay Thank you'' he says

''Come in'' she says

''No no I really can't I'll call you later'' He gives Lorelai a quick kiss

''ok'' she says and looks at him helpless and shakes her head as he leaves then grabs her keys from her pocket and gets in her jeep and drives immediately to Hartford to her parent's house 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CUT TO ELDER GILMORE INTERIOR FRONT DOOR The doorbell rings. The maid opens the door for Lorelai.]

''Hi I'm looking for my father Big guy bow tie'' Lorelai says

''Mr Gilmore's in the living room'' the maid tells her

''Thank you'' she says

Lorelai enters the sitting room where Richard is seated reading a book

'' Well you're here'' she says to him

''Lorelai'' Richard says

''I didn't know you were coming over today'' he says

''yes well I called earlier dad and no one picked up the phone'' she says

''Yes Well I haven't been in the mood to talk'' he tells her

''Well we need to'' She sets her purse down on the coffee table

''''I feel like reading'' he says

''Why are you doing this Dad?'' she asks him

''Well reading is good for you you learn things'' he says

'' I mean this dad going after Json dad Jason was your partner dad'' she says

Richard inhales deeply

''If we are going to discuss this let's go into my office'' he says

''Jason was your partner and he said he was taking care of it dad'' she tells him

''Lorelai...'' he says

''Dad no I'm fine talking right here...Jason said he was taking care of everything and you didn't even give him a chance before you cut him out'' she says angrily

''This is business Lorelai'' he says

''No you took everything from him Dad You're ruining his reputation you're making it impossible for him to work'' she tells him

''I did what I had to do my girl'' he says angrily

''You didn't have to do this'' she says

''Well thank you for your opinion.''

''That company was so horrible to you they treated you like dirt, they forced you out, and you chose them over him?'' she asks him

''I am not choosing anyone over'' he says and stops

''I just don't understand why you would do this Is it because of me?'' she asks him

''Are you taking this out on him because'' she says and stops

''Did you not hear what the man said?'' he asks

''Did you not hear Floyd threaten to go after everything your mother and I have?'' he says in an angered tone

''Yes!'' she says

''Everything I've worked for this house our livelihood'' Richard says angrily

''There has to be something else you can do dad'' she says

Emily appears unnoticed at the top of the stairs

''Go home Lorelai'' he tells her

''No Dad please... I'm...I'm sorry that I lied to you about dating Jason, but you can't destroy him like this'' she says

Emily moves in closer on the staircase to listen in but is still unnoticed

''I'm hardly destroying him Lorelai'' he says

''You took his entire business you've left him with nothing he's talking about moving....Leaving'' she says

''So what?'' Richard says

''So? I'm in a relationship with him'' she tells him

''Then go with him'' he says

''You know I can't go with him dad I have a business and I a house and Rory I can't just pick up and leave'' she says

''Well then you've made your choice my girl'' he says

''Dad stop it!'' she says

''I am tired of this Lorelai' he says

''You've shown absolutely no concern about what happens to me, what happens to your mother the only thing you care about is what happens to your boyfriend And the worst part of it... is that I never expected you to act any differently. [Richard walks off into his study

Lorelai just stands there looking crushed and picks up her purse to leave 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai gets in her truck and picks up her cell phone and calls Jason it rings and rings and rings

'''oh for god sake's Jason pick up

''Hello'' he says

'' Hi it's me I'm just leaving my parent's house now'' she tells him

'' you went to your parent's house?'' he asks her

''yes I needed to talk to my father and told him how wrong it is that he's doing this to you and how it sucks we are staying together Jason he nor Emily can break us apart I love you and where ever you go I'm going we are good enough for each other Jason we belong together'' she tells him

''well that's very sweet of you to stay and I like us too and I want to be with you too'' he tells her

''aww that's very sweet of you'' she says

''but as much as I want you to come with me you can't come with me hunnie because I'm not even sure where I'm going to go or end up'' he tells her

''why not?' she asks him

''because you have a life on Stars Hollow and a great job and a kid in college''

''I can leave Stars Hollow and I can find a job easily I'm very likeable and I don't have to worry about Rory she is going to be fine she can still continue to go to Yale since my parent's are paying her tuition and I want to start a family with you Jason don't you wanna have a baby with me?'' she asks him

''of course I do you know I do'' he says ''ok then I'm going with you end of conversation so can you still come over tonight?'' she asks him

''sure what time?'' he asks

''um 7'' she says

''ok see you around 7 then I love you''

''love you too bye'' she says and smiles and hang's up and turns on her jeep and turns the radio on and starts heading home to Stars Hollow

on the way home she picks up her cell phone again to call Rory and dials her number

''it's Rory talk please'' her voicemail says

''hey kid it's me when you get in call me I will be at home tonight Jason is coming over at 7 so call me anytime before then love you bye'' she says and hangs up and focuses on the road again 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lorelai pulls up and arrives at the diner and turns her jeep off and gets out and goes into the diner and goes to sit up at the counter

Luke pours her some coffee and pushes it towards her

''thank you'' she says

'' what's wrong with you?'' he asks

''nothing just having a bad day'' she tells him

''oh yes what's going on?'' he asks

''my father is going after Jason and Jason is thinking about picking up and leaving'' she tells him

''oh you going with him?'' he asks

''yes of course I'm going wth him I am in a relationship with him I love him and want to be with him and start a family with him'' she tells him

''what!'' Luke says

''but what about the Inn and Rory you can't just pick up and leave everything you have worked for these past almost 20 years'' he tells her

''Michel can take over and Inn and I don't have to worry about Rory she will be fine she can still go to Yale and graduate I don't want to disrupt that'' she tells him

''I'll get your burger'' he says

''ah ok'' she says and just shrugs her shoulders looking confused at him as he walks away to start on her burger

a few minutes later he comes back over with a burger and a full plate of fries

''one burger enjoy'' he says and pushes it towards her

'' thank you'' she say

Luke walks away again not wanting to talk to her

Lorelai eat's and finishes ok

''hey I have to go'' she says to get his attention

Luke comes back over

''you going to pay up?'' he asks

''hey what's with the tude ?'' she asks

''nothing nothing is wrong with me'' he says angrily

''Jason is coming over and I want to be home before he gets there so I will see you later Luke'' she says and starts to walk away towards the door

''ok bye'' he says looking angry and sad watching her walk out the door 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Outside the diner her cell rings before she gets into her jeep and she gets it out of her purse and looks at it and smiles

''hey'' she says

''hey you called earlier?'' Rory asks her

''yea I was wondering if you could do me a favor if you hav time before you come home tomorrow'' Lorelai asks

''yea sure what's up?'' Rory asks her

''could you pick up a pregnancy test for me'' Lorelai asks her

''What!'' Rory says

''Please hun'' she asks

''are you is it Jason's?'' Rory asks

''I don't know yet and yes of course it's Jason he's the only man I've been with since then hun'' she says

'' wow so does he know yet?'' Rory asks

''no and I don't want him know now yet because what if it's negative I don't want to get his hopes up'' she tells Rory

''ok sure calm down I'll get one for you'' she tells her

''thank you hun that would be a big help to me my friend'' she says

''ok mom I'll let you go I am just on my way to the dining hall to get some dinner with Paris so I will talk to you later'' she says

''ok hunnie bye'' she says and smiles and hangs up and gets in her jeep and drives home 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

at home Lorelai runs into the house and upstairs and throws her sweats on when the door bell rings she flies down the stairs and opens the door

''Hi come in'' she let's Jason in and kisses him extremely passionately ''missed you'' she says happily with her arms wrapped around his neck

''missed you too'' he says and smiles at her looking her in the eyes

''you wanna go upstairs?'' she asks him

''uh huh'' he says and smiles

Lorelai takes him upstairs by the hand to her bedroom

later that night they are lying under the covers together with Lorelai's head against his bare chest

''so that was....'' she says

''amazing I have no words'' Jason says

''I agree I'm happy with you and us'' she says and kisses his chest softly

''me too'' he says and cuddles with her more stroking her head

''so?'' he says

''what?'' she asks

''is Rory coming home tonight?'' he asks

''um no she's actucally coming home tomorrow because it's friday and we have to go to Friday Night Dinner'' she tells him

''oh ok good so I have something for you'' he says

''oh yea what?'' she asks

Jason reaches over to the side of the bed and reaches for his pants and takes out a small black box

''what are you doing?'' she asks

''hold on'' he says and comes and sits up straight again and opens the box

''oh oh my'' she says ''it's beautiful''

''Lorelai I love you you have made me the happiest I have ever been and we belong together so will you marry me?'' he asks her

''YES Jason I will!'' she says she kisses him hard

Jason slips the ring on her finger

Lorelai smiles and giggles and keeps kissing him passionately and pulls the covers back over both of thier heads 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the morning when Jason wakes up he looks over and smiles at a sleeping Lorelai so he carefully gets outof bed and gets dressed and leave's the house and runs to Doose's to get some breakfast foods and bring's them back to Lorelai's to make a nice breakfast for them. When he starts cooking the smell of food and coffee wakes Lorelai up she gets out of bed and gets back in her sweats and bathobe and comes down stairs

''good morning'' mwah she kisses him

''I hope your hungry'' he says

'I am starved especially after last night''

''good he says last night was a good night huh?'' he asks and smiles

''very good what inspired you to cook for me?'' she asks

'' I thought it might be a nice thing to do after we had sex last night so we can have breakfast together before I go to work so we don't have to leave the house and goes to Luke's for breakfast'' he tells her

'' aww well your so sweet did you go to Doose's?'' she asks him

''yup this morning''' he tells her

''wow you like had an entire day before I even got up when did you get up by the way?'' she asks him

''not long ago just a little while ago actucally like right before you woke up'' he tells her

''here breakfast is served he kisses her and hands her her plate

''thanks'' she takes it and sits down at the table to eat

Jason serves himself some breakfast and brings his plate over to the table and sits down with her

'' so what time is Rory coming home?'' he asks her

''probably not till noon time or sometime later today why?'' she asks

''just wondering'' he says

''oh ok'' she says and takes a bite of her food

''good'' she points to the food on her plate

''good I'm glad'' he says 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rory comes home and and comes into the kitchen

''hey mom she drops her stuff in her room whose car was that out in the?'' she comes back out into the kitchen...she stops''oh Jason Hi'' Rory says

''um Jason you remember my daughter Rory right?'' she asks him

''yes it's nice to see you again Rory'' he says

''yea you too'' she says

''so hun I wasn't expecting you so early what are you doing here are you hungry would you like some breakfast?'' she asks

''yea sure I would love some I though I could come home early and hangout with you today pus I have a ton of laundry for you to do'' Rory tells her

''aee well don't I feel special'' she says and gets up and gets Rory some food and brings it over to the table and gives it to her

''thanks this looks great'' she says

''well it better because Jason made it'' she tells her

''wow Jason you cook?'' she asks

''um yea I do'' he says

''my kind of man'' Rory says and smiles

''ok hun I should go up and shower before I head to work'' he says

''ok'' she says

''ok'' he says and kisses her then leaves the kitchen and goes out to his car and brings in his car then goes upstairs and shower's

''so did you bring it?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I did it's in my bag in my room but you should wait until he leave's to take it so he doesn't freak out'' Rory tells her

''yea that's what I was planning on doing so what do you wanna do today missy?'' she asks Rory

'' I don't know Rory says just hang with you and help you around the inn and help you get ready for the grand opening in a few weeks'' Rory says

''ok great thanks hun I really appreicate that'' she says

''your welcome''

''so how's school?'' Lorelai asks her

''school's good crazy all the roommates are fighting because Janet gets up early and it wakes Paris which wakes everybody up'' Rory tells her

''sounds bad so any boys on the horizon?'' Lorelai asks her

''no no no no no'' Rory says

''why do you ask?'' Rory asks her

''because I feel hormonal'' Lorelai tells her

''uh oh so it might be true?'' Rory asks

''I don't know yet it might but would it be so bad I mean it's Jason's and I love him and it's something we made together and I'm going to love it not matter what when it comes out'' Lorelai tells her

''well I just want you to be happy'' Rory tells her

''thanks kid I am happy really happy'' she tells her and smiles and just sips her coffee 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jason comes down a little while later form his shower ok sweetie I should go I'll call you later'' he says and kisses her

''ok'' she says'' have a good day hun' she says

''bye Rory'' he says

''bye Jason'' she says

The girls watch Jason leave

''so?'' Lorelai asks her

''so what?'' Rory says

''so what do you think about us?'' she asks

''who you and jason?'' she asks

''um yea who else?'' Lorelai asks

''I like you guys I do I'm happy for you'' Rory tells her

''thank you hunnie that means alot to me so how would you feel if he was to become your step father?'' she asks Rory

''um what oh I guess would be fine with it'' Rory tells her

''really good because he's going to become your step father'' Lorelai tells her

''what he proposed?'' Rory asks

''yea last night I ment to call you but we were kind of busy he proposed after we'' Lorelai says

''aww mom that's so sweet'' she says and smiles

''thanks kid'' she says and smiles

''ok I'm going to go up and shower and take the test now'' she tells Rory

''ok'' Rory says

''ok'' Lorelai says and gets up from the table and kisses Rory's head and leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

a little while later Rory comes out of her room and goes upstairs after Lorelai takes her shower and sits on her bed and waits for her to come out of the bathroom

Lorelai finally opens the door

Rory goes over to her

''so now what?'' she asks

''now we wait well I'm sitting here in the bathrom with you waiting on this magical stick that I had to pee on results god I remeber when I was so young and 16 except I'm older and have you to share this oh-so-proud moment with my almost 19 yr old daughter with'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just smiles and rolls her eyes

''proud to be here'' Rory says

Lorelai just looks at her

after a minutes of sitting there quitely Lorelai finally says soemthing

''ok you ready to find out if your going tobe a big sister or not?''

''yea I'm ready let's do it!'' Rory says

''ok'' Lorelai says and picks up the test

''so?'' Rory says

Lorelai hits her head with her hand

''it's negative'' Lorelai says

''oh mom i'm so sorry''

''its ok hun maybe it's just not ment to be this time I guess we will just have to keep trying until it turns positive are you ready to go?'' Lorelai asks her

''go...go where?'' Rory asks her

''to the Inn I have thing's to do to get ready for this grand opening in a few weeks'' Lorelai tells her

''oh right it totally slipped my mind but are you sure your ready for this?'' Rory asks her

''ready for what?'' Lorelai asks her

''ready to go deal with people at the Inn when you just found out your not pregnant your going to be in a crappy mood all day'' Rory says

''no I'm not I'm really ok hun ok go go downstairs and get ready and I will be down in a few minutes'' Lorelai tells her

''ok'' Rory says and kisses her head '' I love you'' she says

''love you too babe'' Lorelai say and smiles

Rory leaves the bathroom and goes downstairs

Lorelai gets rid of the test in the trash and brings her trash downstairs to stick it in the big trash then takes the trash out to the garbage can outside ready to be picked up for trash pick up later that afternoon on her and Rory's way over to the Inn

*Thanks to Coffeebeanner for this idea* 


	11. Chapter 11

cHAPTER 11

On the way to the Inn

''so I'm going to go to Jason's after dinner tonight if that's ok with you or if it's not I can come back to the Hollow with you and hangout with you for the night so you can have a mommy night and we can hangout all weekend if you want because we havn't seen each other in ages'' Lorelai says

''no it's ok go to Jason's

''you sure hun?'' Lorelai asks

''yea go I was thinking about calling Lane to see what shes up to and inviting her to sleep over because I havn't seen or talked to her in ages what a best friend I am I feel awful'' Rory tells her mom

''aww that sounds good'' she says

''yea it is good'' Rory says

''so are you going to tell grandma about the engagement?'' Rory asks

''oh I don't know maybe well see it's still early to just spring it on her like that she's not going to be very happy and may possibly freak'' Lorelai says

''mom she's going to notice I mean look at that ring'' Rory says

''well so what I love Jason and she can't tear us apart she's not scary anymore I won't let her get to me anymore I am happy with him and he is happy with me and us too'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory says

''hey um did you tell Luke or Sookie about this yet?'' Rory asks her

''No'' Lorelai says as she pulls into the Inn and parks the jeep and turns it off

''hey do me a favor and don't say anything to anybody yet I want to be the person to tell Sookie and Luke ok?'' she asks

''ok I respect that they are your best friends and they deserve to be told and to know by you are you gonna tell Sookie about the pregnancy scare?'' Rory asks

''no hun I don't need that to be out right now because other wise it will spread around town and people will talk and I don't need that stress right now and plus people at the inn have good ears and we won't hear the end of it so please keep it quite ok?''Lorelai asks

''ok'' Rory says

''ok thank you'' Lorelai says ''ready go to inside?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea let's go'' Rory says

The girls get out of the jeep and head inside the Inn 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lorelai walks into the kitchen

''hey sweetie you look happy'' Sookie says

''oh well I am happy really happy''

''oh yea why are you so happy?'' Sookie asks her

''I'm engaged!'' Lorelai tells her and shows her the ring

''what no wait it is Jason right?'' Sookie asks

''yes it is Jason'' Lorelai confirms

''he's a wonderful man'' Sookie says

''yes he is''Lorelai says

''so when did he ask you?'' Sookie asks

''last night after we you know'' Lorelai says

''what no!'' Sookie says

''yea'' Lorelai says

''wow how dirty'' Sookie says

''I know but it was soo romantic and sweet and it was the right moment'' Lorelai tells her

''and how's Rory about this?'' Sookie asks

''oh she's excited and happy really happy just as excited and hapy about this as I am'' Lorelai tells her

''aww hunnie that's great'' Sookie says

''yea it is it really is'' Lorelai says and smiles

'' so have you told Luke about this yet?'' Sookie asks her

''well no it just happened last night'' Lorelai says

''oops'' Sookie says

''no opps the timing has to be right this is a very delicate and fragile situation'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Sookie says

''oh Sookie relax I'm going to tell him eventually'' Lorelai says

''oh yea and how are you going to let him down?'' Sookie asks her

''I don't know yet I am just going to be truthful and honest and tell him'' Lorelai says

''fine so have you set the date yet are you gonna have kid's where are you planning to get married where are you going to live?

''oh Sookie we haven't talked about or have decided about any of that yet'' Lorelai tells her

''but he wants kid's right?''

''in the world yes he wants kid's and I will probably be living with him since he can't live here because my father has made it impossible to live and work here in Connecticut'' Lorelai tells her

''what but what about the Inn that you've worked so hard to bulid and run all these years?'' Sookie asks her

''I'm not really worried about it it's all yours and Michelle's you guys run it'' Lorelai tells her

''wow really'' Sookie asks

''yes of course you guys are my 2 best friends and I know you will do it just fine and will do a great job and you can always call me if you need help with something'' Lorelai tells her

''ok'' Sookie says

''ok I have some thing's to go and do so I'll see you later'' Lorelai says

''ok buh-bye''Sookie says

Lorelai leaves the kitchen and goes out to eh front desk where Rory is taking reservations 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lorelai walks over to Rory

'hey what are you doing do you need some help?'' Lorelai asks her

''no I'm good um mom?'' Rory says

''yea hun?'' Lorelai answers

''how are you already booked to full capacity in December near Christmas Rory asks her

''um because a lot of people want to come and enjoy my beaututiful Inn and the snow and the weather and all the fun outdoor activities that you can do outside in the winter'' Lorelai tells her

''really people want to come and endure the bitter cold harsh freezing weather and the crappy snow?'' Rory asks

''to you snow is crappy but to other people like me snow isin't crappy it's beautiful and wonder and special and enjoyable to some people who never get to see snow in thier lives'' Lorelai says

''so you told Sookie?'' Rory asks her

''oh yea I did'' Lorelai say

''so how'd she take it?'' Rory asks

''she took it fine'' Lorelai says

''good that's good'' Rory says

''who took what fine?'' Michelle asks as he's coming over

''nothing Michell'' Lorelai says

''you told Sookie something but you did not tell me?'' Michelle asks

''I'll tell you later Michelle when we are less busy here and there's not a lot of people around there's too many guys working around this place right now'' Lorelai says

''fine I will wait then'' Michell says

''ok'' Lorelai says

''Hi Michelle'' Rory says

both the girls looks at him and smile 


End file.
